Pieces of equipment, and in particular removable electronic boards, able to be connected to a backplane connector of a rack are known in the prior art. In the aviation field, given the strong vibrations experienced by the onboard electronic apparatus, it is known to provide locking of the electronic board to the backplane by a central screw system. Such a system proves effective for the maintenance of locking during vibration but is expensive and slow to operate. Another integrated locking system is also known using inserters, however, the inserter system has limited locking power when the number of contacts to be connected becomes large.
Known electronic racks, to save various costs, integrate an increasing number of electronic boards including an increasing number of contacts to be connected, the insertion and extraction forces of the boards thereby increasing correspondingly. Increasingly powerful and strong locking systems are therefore necessary, such as the integrated connection system known from patent EP 2257145 B 1. EP 2257145 B1 discloses a hinged lever integrated at the back of a rackable electronic board and cooperating with locking strips of the board which allow hooking onto the backplane of the rack and, under the action of the lever, traction of the board so as to cause it to advance in the rack and to lock the assembly. However, such locking systems, although providing powerful and strong locking, are also heavy and costly.